creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Deine und Meine Geschichte
Es ist Mittwoch abend, ich bin in meinen Zimmer und schaue aus meinem Fenster. Es regnet mal wieder und ich sitze hier und schreibe einige Geschichten. Worum es eigentlich geht, ist dass es mir an etwas fehlt, ich weiß nicht was es ist, doch ich ich weiß es einfach. Schon vor langer Zeit hat mein Kater Flöckchen mein erstes und liebstes Haustier umgebracht. Ich was erst sechs und hatte eine enge Bindung mit meiner Maus Flecky. Ich hatte erneut vergessen den Käfig zu zumachen, und Flecky büchste mir aus. ich kam von meinem ersten Schultag nach den Sommerferien wieder und hatte mich schon darauf gefreut, mich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Als ich sah, dass sie nicht in ihrem Käfig war, wurde ich nicht panisch oder bekam Angst wie die Meisten anderen in meinem Alter, ich habe einfach seelenruhig nach ihr gesucht und fand sie schließlich unter meinem Schrank. Ich habe versucht an sie ran zu kommen, habe es aber nicht geschafft. Ich ging also in die Küche und habe den Kühlschrank geöffnet. Meine Mutter fragte mich, was ich da wollte und ich antwortete: "Ich möchte Salat, Flecky ist ausgebüchst." Meine Mutter meinte, das wäre OK und ich sollte es so machen, wie sie es mir schonmal gezeigt hatte. Ich habe alles versucht, um sie da rauszulocken, die kam aber nicht. Vor lauter Wut habe ich geschrien, dass sie von mir aus auch dort unten verrecken könne. Nach einiger Zeit kam meine Mutter in mein Zimmer und sagte, dass ich mich fertig machen sollte, da ich gleich zu meiner Freundin Lisa fahren werde. Ich habe die Tür zu meinem Zimmer aufgemacht und ging in den Flur. Als ich mich fertig machen wollte, schrie meine Mutter laut und stampfte mit dem Fuß. Ich rannte wie gejagt in die Küche und sah, dass sich Flöckchen Flecky geschnappt hat. Ich stand zitternd im Flur und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich stand einfach nur da und habe angefangen zu weinen und stand kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Ich ging zu Flöckchen, der unter dem Tisch stand. Meine Mutter rief nochmals den Namen des Katers und der biss vor Schreck auf die kleine Maus. Ich hörte es quieken und weinte noch stärker als, ich sie am Boden sah, ich hatte gehofft, dass wir sie noch retten konnten. Ich hielt sie nur Zitternt in meinen Händen. Sie zuckte drei mal und bewegte ich nicht mehr. Ich sah Blut und meine Mutter meinte, sie wäre an einem Genickbruch gestorben. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben und wusste nicht wie mir geschah. Meine Mutter hatte mir vier weitere Mäuse gekauft, doch die holte sich Flöckchen auch und ich nahm es mit der Zeit immer gelassener. Ich habe schon früh angefangen mich für Tod und Leben zu interessieren und schaute mit acht Sendungen über Obduzierungen. Ich sah einiges in meinem Leben an Blut und Gewalt, was sich auch bemerkbar machte. Ich hatte nie viele Freunde, die zu mir hielten, Geschwister auch keine. Mit der Zeit entwickelte meine Mutter eine Alkoholsucht da sie mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich beging Diebstähle und hatte schon einige Arreste in der JVH. Mit 18 bin ich ausgezogen, da ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Ich hatte inzwischen soviel Tod und Blut gesehen, dass ich es selbst ausprobieren wollte. Ich verspürte schon lange kein Hunger mehr, mein Durst war ziemlich wenig zu meinen Zeiten. Ich konnte schon lange nicht mehr schlafen und wollte wissen warum. Ich suchte nach Antworten. Ich fand keine. Ich dachte mir, ich habe seit dem Tag meiner Geburt eine Lebensaufgabe. Ich habe mich stundenlang in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen und irgendwelche Horrorfilme gesehen. Am 13.03.2000 fand ich mein erstes Opfer. Eine frühere Mitschülerin von mir fand ihr frühes Ende, ich wollte jeden, der mich leiden ließ, auch leiden lassen. Ich sagte zu mir selbst immer dass ich nicht mordete, ich denke immer an Quitt pro quo - sie tun mir was an, ich tue ihnen was an. Ich wollte, dass jeder meinen Schmerz erfährt und all meine Jahre erlebte, sie nachempfand und mein Leben erleiden wird. Ich will, dass die Leute bluten. Ich habe seit meiner Kindheit eine Liste geführt, Die rote Liste. Ich erzähle euch das, damit ihr wisst was Elend ist und Schmerz, ich möchte dass ihr Angst um eure Familie habt, ich will dass DU dich unter deiner Bettdecke versteckst und dich umdrehst wenn du (vermutlich) alleine bist. Ich werde von jetzt an begleiten und da du jetzt meine Geschichte kennst, komme ich auch zu dir. Das letze, was du sehen wirst, bin ich. Du merkst wie das Blut in Adrenalin verspürt und du mit einem Herzklopfen aufwachst und hoffst das du träumst. Und werde da sein, wenn du an das denkst was hier geschrieben steht. Vergiss mich nicht. Ich bin überall.... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord